Speed
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Jinx ponders the things she has come to learn about Kid Flash in the time they've been together. His quirks she loves so much. ONESHOT KFxJinx R&R please!


Emma: Okay, so I am on a road trip of sorts with my family; meaning that I'm finally driving home, after almost three months away. So, what better way to spend my time, then to write a oneshot that has been pushing its way to the front of my thought process for a week now? Well, basically it's a KFxJinx fic, and I got this idea from my friend Eric, who said he wondered if Kid Flash did everything fast. So, for the record, I don't own Teen Titans, just this story.

**Speed:**

Jinx had run away from the H.I.V.E. Five a year ago; a year since she had left and joined the Titans, and moved in with Kid Flash. A whole year can bring up a lot of habits, from both teens, and living together has made these habits more apparent. Jinx was very obsessive about her sketchpads; she only let Kid Flash look in them. She also had to take her showers at night, to let her hair dry in her sleep. She had small quirks Kid Flash, Wally as he had told her to call him, had noticed and still loved. He on the other hand had many things she noticed.

He could cook. His aunt Iris had taught him to cook, since he was on his own a lot of the time. Jinx and electronics didn't work together; the only one she hadn't managed to blow up was her iPod. So her and cooking weren't exactly the best of friends, meaning Wally got to show off his culinary skills every evening. Jinx was amazed at how well he could make any and every recipe she found for him. This was one of the few things he couldn't do fast either; in the end he could prepare things as fast as he wanted, but food had its own time table to cook. He once told her that fact calmed him; that not everything was so fast.

Wally hated waiting; the first night he had kissed Jinx he had dove right in, not waiting for her to lean in. He had wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her firmly. But he was never aggressive or hurtful; he was gentle, always asking her permission before anything he did. She was another thing he had to take slowly. They didn't introduce sex ("making love" as he so annoyingly demanded it be called) until Jinx had lived with him for almost seven months. And she had been the one to suggest it; he would never demand this of her. He had admitted he hated waiting for it, but he hated waiting for almost everything.

Wally was obsessed with kissing Jinx; he did it every moment he could. When he came home from patrol the first thing he did was kiss her, then scurry off to shower then make dinner. He would dash over randomly, just to kiss her while she read and he made dinner. When they ate, he would kiss her forehead and hand her the plate. If they watched TV, Wally would play with her hair, or kiss her wrist, ignoring what they watched. Jinx loved when they were in a really good kissing session because he would trace circles on the small of her back, gently holding her. Every night, before they fell asleep, Wally would kiss her good night and then when he woke up for patrol he would kiss her awake too. He once admitted to being addicted to kissing her because it meant she was all his, a claim on his affection for her almost. He refused to rush kissing her though, some things, he said, were meant to be taken slow and savored.

Wally had many quirks, but Jinx loved them all; every annoying thing he did, she thought was cute. She loved how he hated his red hair, and his blue eyes ("To bright" he commented even if Jinx loved them both.) and how he was so wiry and thin. He hated how he could never be good enough for his uncle, the Flash, and Jinx told him repeatedly it was only to push him harder. Most of all, though, Wally hated that he could never figure Jinx out; she was hot and cold, she loved him then she was pissed at him. She had mood swings and changes of coldness and affection on the drop of a hat. He could never follow her, but he loved her unpredictability and he decided to take her slowly.

Jinx finally asked him why he took her so slow, on day when they were lounging on the couch. Wally had grinned, holding her more tightly against his chest, and kissed her.

"Because I hate moving slow," He had said," But some things have to be taken slowly, and I love you enough that I can go as slow as you need. I love you, Jinx, and I want to be with you forever,; forever can be slow sometimes, though. So, I'll wait for as long as I need to, as long as I get to go slow with you… Speed isn't everything in my world; you're my world, Jinx."

Jinx had kissed him and that had been their first real night together. Jinx learned how slow he could be, and how gentle he could really be. She loved him, as she repeatedly said after that; and forever was looking better and better, as long as she got to take it slow with Wally.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, this was a little more romantic then deep, I was hoping for a deep down thinking fic… Ah well, my writing rarely turns out the way I envision it, inspiration is a fickle thing. Any way, I hope you liked it any way! R&R!


End file.
